bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiebreaker
A Tiebreaker is a situation where two or more individuals share the same amount of votes at Tribal Council, with no other person receiving a higher amount. In this event, several instances may occur and have occurred over the course of the series. Overview The rules of BENLINUS' Survivor state that in the event of two or more individuals receiving the same amount of votes, a re-vote will take place between those in the tie (with those individuals not able to cast a re-vote). In the event of a second tie occurring (known as a deadlock situation), one of two tiebreakers will occur to determine which individual is leaving the game. If the deadlock occurs with more than four individuals present at tribal council, the rock tiebreaker will be utilised. This tiebreaker sees those who were vulnerable in the re-vote now granted immunity, whilst all others present at tribal council will face a random draw of rocks to determine who is leaving the game. The individual who randomly draws the odd coloured rock is immediately eliminated despite not receiving the majority of votes. If an player has individual immunity or played a hidden immunity idol at the respective tribal council, they are granted a pass from drawing a rock. Alternatively, if the deadlock occurs with just four individuals present, no rock draw will take place. Instead, the individuals deadlocked will take on a fire making tiebreaker to determine which of them go home. The reason for this method is so that at a final four, a deadlock will not result in the automatic elimination of an otherwise safe individual (as a fourth player would have individual immunity, leaving just one person eligible to draw rocks). The fire making tiebreaker is also used in the event of a tribe with just two members, deciding which of them stay in the game through the challenge rather than a random draw. In the event of all votes being voided by the use of hidden immunity idols, a second vote will take place with those who used idols now granted individual immunity. If the second vote ends up in a tie, a third vote will take place, as the second vote is now counting as a fresh start to the tribal council. Only if the third vote is a tie will a deadlock situation arise. If there is a tie at the final tribal council with a final three, the third place finisher will cast the deciding vote between the final two. If a tie occurs between a final two, the jury will be asked to vote again. If the vote once again ends up in a tie, the individual to just miss out on a jury placement will be asked to deliver the tiebreaker vote. Tiebreaker History This list contains all votes that ended in a tie, with detailed information on how the tie was resolved and who was respectively eliminated as a result. Re-vote Tiebreaker Rock Draw Tiebreaker Fire-making Tiebreaker Trivia * The earliest rock draw tiebreaker took place on Day 10 in Survivor: Hong Kong. The latest took place on Day 38 in Survivor: Solomon Islands. * Cory is the only winner to not take part in a rock draw tiebreaker during a season in which one occurred. He was instead saved by the deadlock result. ** Paul, Jake and Jon each took part in one rock draw respectively. * Chris is the only person to have drawn rocks twice in a single season. * All three winners of fire-making tiebreakers in Survivor: Nigeria made the final tribal council. * Whilst a jury vote tie has never occurred, it is speculated that had Krisna managed to vote during Survivor: Nigeria that he would have voted for Brittany, thus causing a 4-4-0 vote (rather than the 4-3-0 result). In this scenario, Lilly would have been asked to break the tie, which she confirmed she would have done in favour of ally Brittany, giving her the win rather than actual Sole Survivor Brock.